Return of the Subspace Emissary: Multiverse
by The Daniel City Heroes
Summary: The Super Smash Brothers must come together after Tabuu returns with his plan to make himself the most powerful being in the multiverse. Features a cast of 64 Smashers. Hosted by Lanette Ronalds of the Daniel City Heroes.
1. Introduction by Lanette Ronalds

Lanette: "A'ight. Since disclaimers are pretty much in any story you find here, sometimes in multiple chapters, we'll just get this over and done with here. Super Smash Bros. and the characters in this story past this introductory chapter are owned by Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and a certain third party company that will remain unnamed for spoiler reasons. Also, **this chapter is just an introduction.** **Besides that, it has nothing to do with the actual story. If you want to head straight to the story, skip to the next chapter.** I feel like  
I had ta say somethin' 'cause my friend Maxwell said some dude thought his intro of another story was actually a part of it. "What does this have to with Teen Titans?" He said. Nothing! It's just an intro. Anyway, let's gone 'head an' get started."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return of the Subspace Emissary: Multiverse

Introduction by Lanette Ronalds

Location: Magnum Plaza Shopping Mall, Daniel City, California

As the view goes inside of the Magnum Plaza Shopping Mall in Daniel City, several people are seen walking around to different stores. There are several different stores, clothing stores, jewelry stores, book stores, restaurants, electronics shops, toy stores. Many in Daniel City consider this place a great place to find anything they might want as well as a good place to hang out.

The view focuses on one shop in particular, The Retro Styles clothing store, a shop that sells clothes and accessories from different decades, from the 1950s to the 1990s. A girl is shown shopping in the 1980s section of the store. She is a 16-year old African-American girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a pink off-the-shoulder shirt with a yellow lightning bolt design on the front, yellow pants with a blue skirt, white tennis shoes, a white bead necklace, a Rubik's Cube patterned beach hat, gold loop earrings, and a light blue fanny pack. The girl then turns to the camera and realizes what is supposed to be going on. She then gets herself together and starts talking.

"Hey, everybody." She said. "I'm Lanette Ronalds and I'm gonna be hostin' the Super Smash Brothers fanfics from the Daniel City Heroes. This is the first Smash Bros. story, Return of the Subspace Emissary: Multiverse and I'm gonna give you the 411 on it. This story is gonna be totally tubular. I can tell."

"Anyway, this story, as if you couldn't tell already, deals with Tabuu and the Subspace Army coming back, and this time they're planning to take over the Smashers' own home worlds as well as the Smash Bros. dimension. Naturally, the Smash Bros. crew gets together to stop him. There's more to it, but that's my generalization. This time around the group has expanded by 29 new characters. There's twenty new Nintendo characters, two returning characters from Melee, and seven new third-party characters, bringing the total roster to 64 chartacters. Here's the list."

Lanette then pulls out a list of the characters part of the Super Smash Bros. in the stories.

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Bowser

(secret character)

(secret character)

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

(secret character)

(secret character)

Wario

(secret character)

Yoshi

Link

Toon Link

Zelda/ Sheik

Ganondorf

(secret character)

(secret character)

Kirby

King Dedede

Meta Knight

Pikachu

Pokemon Trainer/ Squirtle/ Ivysaur/ Charizard

Jigglypuff

Lucario

(secret character)

(secret character)

Samus/ Zero Suit Samus

(secret character)

Captain Falcon

(secret character)

Olimar

Fox

Falco

Wolf

(secret character)

Marth

Ike

(secret character)

(secret character)

Ness

Lucas

(secret character)

(secret character)

Sonic the Hedgehog

(secret character)

Solid Snake

(secret character)

(secret character)

(secret character)

(secret character)

(secret character)

(secret character)

Pit

Mr. Game & Watch

Ice Climbers

R.O.B.

(secret character)

(secret character)

(secret character)

(secret character)

(secret character)

(secret character)

"Wow. That's a lotta characters in this thing." Lanette said looking at the list. "Anyway, these will be the Smashers in this story and any more to come from the DCH. Now, I can see the names of every character on the list. But, chances are if you're viewing it, a lot of the names are blocked out with spots that say "Secret Character" over and over. That's just to prevent spoilers. Dumb, ain't it?"

"By now, you're probably wonderin' exactly who I am right? Well, like I said, Lanette Ronalds, Daniel City Heroes. As you can probably tell by my clothes, I'm a big fan of the 1980s. It's just so cool and everything then was so unique, I think it fits my style just right. I'm also looking forward to being a big pop star. I love to sing and dance and it would be a dream for me to go into the music biz.

"I still remember this one time when me and this other girl, Jennifer Yolanda, auditioned for this part in a charity concert. I got the part and she went psycho big time. Started callin' herself Mirror Mirror, got herself a shield with a mirror in the center, and went out to get me. But, she didn't know that by then, I had superpowers. My power is that I can form diamond-like crystal from my body. Think Diamondhead from the original Ben 10 series. Anyway, I powered up kicked her Captain-America-copycat butt and sent her packin'. She kept goin' "I'm a better performer! I deserve this not you!" Bag your face, already. Sheesh!"

Lanette then checked a nearby clock for the time. She then said. "Okay. I gotta meet some friends over at the food court in a few minutes, so I'm gonna wrap this up then bounce. If you have any questions that you want to ask me about the story or you just wanna talk about it, just tell me in a review of the story. And please, don't mistake my introduction for an actual part of the story. I'm just the host. Okay? Get it? Got it? Good. Well, gotta go. Enjoy the story. "

Lanette then exits the store and the view fades to black.

And now, Return of the Subspace Emissary: Multiverse starts next chapter.

--------------------------------

Lanette: "One last thing. I learned 80's slang from an online dictionary. So look at that before you say, "No one says 'totally tubular' anymore." Just so there's no misunderstanding."


	2. It Begins Again

Return of the Subspace Emissary: Multiverse

It Begins Again

Location: Subspace Dimension, Time of Day: Unknown

"It has been a long time." A voice said in the recesses of a particularly dark dimension. The owner of the voice could not be seen but it seemed to echo throughout the entire area.

"They thought they defeated me but they were wrong." The voice said. A dim glowing could be seen from far off. The light was blue in color and, in the vast darkness that the dimension was enveloped in, seemed like no more than a speck.

"I may have been defeated by them last time, but this time will be different." The small speck of blue light increased in brightness. The vague shape of a figure could be seen.

"This time, I will win." The figure speaking could be seen increasingly clearer. It seemed to resemble a person, a blue human figure.

"I shall become the most powerful being in all existance." The figure continued to say in his booming voice. At this point it was revealed he had an audience of sorts. It consisted of various creatures of differing shapes and sizes. The most common being was a type of purple and green humanoid creature with red eyes and an emotionless face.

"And I will defeat anyone foolish enough to oppose me." The figure boomed out. Its voice echoed through out the area with amazing volume.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Smash Mansion, Smash Dimension, Time of Day: Morning

"Another day at Smash Mansion. Another lonely day." Said the giant white disembodied hand as it floated through the halls. This was Master Hand, a being of incredible power and the overbearer of the famous Super Smash Brothers tournament. Or at least, he would be if there was a tournament going on. However, the last tournament ended a long time ago and the combatants all left. The elaborate mansion that they all stayed in was now vacant. Aside from Master Hand himself, the only ones who were left in the gigantic building were his brother Crazy Hand, and R.O.B., one of the participants from the last tournament who decided to stay in the mansion.

"This place feels lifeless without them." Master Hand said as he looked at a picture on a wall, a picture of all of the participants of the last tournament. "I really miss those guys."

"HEY, BRO!" Someone yelled. Master Hand knew who this voice belonged to. His suspisions were confirmed when his brother, Crazy Hand, came into view. Like his brother, Crazy Hand was an overbearer of the tournament. However, Master Hand handled most of the business due to his brother's lack of a stable mind.

"What is it, Crazy?" Master Hand said to his brother.

"HAVE YOU SEEN R.O.B.? I WANNA PLAY RACECARS" Crazy Hand shouted very loudly.

Master Hand was disoriented from his brother's loud volume. "Could you say that any louder?" He asked. "I don't think my hearing was damaged yet."

"Okay," Crazy Hand said, before shouting even louder than the first time. "ROB'S GONE!!! NOW WHO AM I GONNA PLAY TWISTER WITH?"

Master Hand flew back from the sheer volume his brother just yelled at.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Master Hand shouted. "Besides, I thought you said racecars. If… wait, what?"

After getting past the fact that his brother said something so loud and actually thought about what he said, he sped down the hallway. Eventually, he came to a hallway were the rooms of the Smashers were. Master Hand passed the doors until he came to the door to R.O.B.'s room. The door to the room was open wide enough to look inside. As he went inside, he saw that the robot who normally resided in this room was nowhere to be seen.

"That's weird. R.O.B. doesn't usually leave the mansion these days," Master Hand said. "Where could he have gone to?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Subspace Dimension, Time of Day: Unknown

In the dark recesses of the Subspace dimension, a new figure was beginning to stir. This figure turned out to be a robot. This robot was mainly off-white in color and had a large wheeled base, a slender body with a pair of red mechanical arms, and a head consisting of only a pair of black lenses for eyes.

**R.O.B.**

R.O.B. was currently in sleep mode, as indicated by the shutter covering his eye lenses, but the shutter started to lift as he woke up. He rotated his head around, noticing that the area around him seemed unusually dark.

"This place seems familiar," R.O.B. said. His thoughts were interrupted when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning around, he was preparing for anything, but was relieved to see someone familiar. It was a black figure that resembled a person and appeared to be two-dimensional.

**Mr. Game & Watch**

"R.O.B.? Is that you?" The two-dimensional figure said.

"I am surprised to see you here as well, Game & Watch." R.O.B. said. "As a matter of fact, I am wondering exactly why we are here."

"I see you two have risen," A voice said behind the two of them. Both R.O.B. and Mr. Game & Watch turned around to see the blue glowing figure from before.

"Tabuu." R.O.B. said, a sense of displeasure and anger in his robotic tone. He remembered how this being, the ruler of Subspace used his fellow robots to sacrifice themselves to develop and activate his Subspace Bombs so that the world could be drawn into Subspace. It was because of him that he had no home to go back to.

"I thought we all took care of you." Mr. Game & Watch said, startled that the creature was still alive. The last he remembered of Tabuu, he was defeated by the Super Smash Brothers after they entered Subspace to stop his plans.

"It appears you thought wrong." The ruler of Subspace said. "Now I will resume with my plan. And the two of you are going to help me."

"No I won't!" Mr. Game & Watch shouted. During his previous plot, the 2-D figure was used to produce Shadow Bugs, which were a vital material for his plans. The process was very painful for him and he did not intend to relive it.

"I refuse." R.O.B. said, sharing his companion's ideas of Tabuu.

"Who said I would be giving you a choice in the matter?" Tabuu said. "Fortunately, I had enough Shadow Bugs left over from my previous plan to give a suitable jump start to this one."

As if on cue, several of the dark purple spheres known as Shadow Bugs appeared and gathered into piles that eventually formed shapes. In a matter of seconds, they formed into purple humanoid creatures with brown hands and feet, green armor, and red eyes. The two Smashers recognized these creatures as Primids, the main grunts of the Subspace Army.

"Attack!" Tabuu ordered. The Primids then began advancing on Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. Some were holding weapons, such as swords, laser cannons, and boomerangs, while others were unarmed. Their two opponents were prepared for the battle that they would be entering.

A Primid rushed at R.O.B., sword in hand, but before it could reach him, the robot shot at him with a powerful laser blast, knocking him away. Two ran at Mr. Game and Watch who hit them with a chair that seemingly came from nowhere, following up with a swing from a giant match to knock them out. R.O.B. sped forward at another Primid and swung his arms forward at it. He then continued punching until the Primid fell. As another one came up with a boomerang, it threw its weapon at R.O.B. He jumped over the weapon, then using a blast from jet boosters in its base, hovered over to the creature, then generated another blast from his boosters to blow it away. A Primid carrying a laser cannon aimed at Mr. Game & Watch and fired. His back was turned at the moment and he got blasted, but he managed to get back up. The Primid fired again, but this time, Mr. Game & Watch managed to catch the shot in a bucket he had. It shot two more times, both getting caught in the bucket. Afterwards, the 2-D figure ran at the Primid and threw the oil, that materialized from the shots in the bucket, at the Primid, following up with a headbutt with a diver's helmet that appeared on his head.

As the two of them were fighting the squad of Primids, they did not notice that one of them was standing away from the crowd. It had a large gun in its arms, waiting for the right moment to fire it. The gun went unnoticed in all of the commotion of the fight, as it emitted a purple glow as it was charging.

Then finally, when the moment presented itself, the shot was fired and two black arrows with a yellow glow to them were fired from the gun. The two Smashers were still too occupied to notice the gun until the last moment. But, when they finally turned around, it was too late.

The arrows hit both R.O.B. and Mr. Game & Watch. As they did, both of them began to glow with a bright light. When the glow faded, both Smashers were found to have been turned into lifeless trophies of themselves. The trophies resembled the fighters in great detail and were both placed on round golden bases.

"Yes," Tabuu said, looking at the two trophies. "The one called Game & Watch will provide me with more Shadow Bugs and the one called R.O.B. will provide me with more robot drones and Subspace Bombs. An admirable start to my plan."

A swarm of Shadow Bugs engulfed the two trophies, then from it, formed two copies of R.O.B. and Mr. Game & Watch, both with a dark aura around them.

"Even the group that stopped me the last time will not stop me." Tabuu said, a sinister tone in his voice. "This time, I shall succeed."

To Be Continued…


	3. The Mushroom Kingdom

Return of the Subspace Emissary: Multiverse

The Mushroom Kingdom

Location: Smash Mansion, Smash Dimension. Time: Morning

"One more time." Master Hand said to himself as he was about to open the door to R.O.B.'s room. He had already checked the other rooms in the mansion for him and found no sign of him. He was at his room again just to make sure.

As Master Hand went inside, he saw no sign of R.O.B. It was completely empty. He couldn't have been hiding. Considering the robot's size and lack of flexibility, there was no place for him to hide.

"Where is he? He couldn't have just disappeared." He said. He then shuddered as a discomforting feeling came across him. A feeling that was particularly familiar to him. He was sensing a dark energy coming from somewhere in the room. As he approached a wall, the energy he was sensing, though faint, was strong enough for the entity to determine exactly what it was.

"It can't be." He said.

Seeing that the energy came from behind an overturned pile of machinery, he moved it and saw something that confirmed his suspicions. It was the remains of a portal. It was small and progressively getting smaller, but the purple color and dark energy being emitted from it was unmistakable. This was a Subspace portal.

"This is not good." Master Hand said as thought began to run through his head. Was Tabuu back? How did he survive his last encounter from the Smash Brothers? And is he intending on continuing the plan he started the first time?

------------------------------

Location: Subspace Dimension. Time: Unknown

It had been a reasonably short time since Tabuu captured Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. The scene he was now looking upon were the results of his strategic move. Using the Mr. Game & Watch trophy, he was able to produce more Shadow Bugs to increase the size of his army. While, the Shadow R.O.B.s that he created with R.O.B.'s trophy were able to produce several Subspace bombs, which were a key point in his plan. There was even one that was standing on a floating platform that was carrying one of the pieces of weaponry.

"This plan is going smoothly so far." Tabuu said. He then raised his hands as they glowed with a strange light. Some distance from him, a swirling purple vortex opened up.

"You know what needs to be done." Tabuu said. Without another word being said, Primids, Shadow Bugs, and R.O.B.s, including the one carrying the Subspace Bomb, all went inside the vortex and disappeared.

"Last time those accursed Super Smash Brothers defeated me, they were all able to fight together against me." Tabuu said. "But if I am correct, and they are all in their own worlds and separated, they will be much easier to do away with. And their trophies will provide me with more fighters for my army."

------------------------

Location: Mario's House, Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario Bros. Dimension. Time: Midday

"Of all the places that a pipe could-a burst, I would never think it would be right here!" A man said as he was trying to fix a pipe that burst a large leak. This man was had blue eyes, and a bushy black moustache. He was wearing blue overalls with yellow buttons on them, a red shirt, white gloves, brown boots, and a red cap with an "M" printed on it.

**MARIO**

"Luigi shut off that water!" Mario said as he got sprayed in the face.

"I'm trying!" Another man said, as he was trying to turn a handle to shut off the water. This one was taller than Mario and had a different styled moustache. He was wearing almost the same outfit as Mario but had a green shirt instead of Mario's red and a green cap with an "L" on it.

**LUIGI**

After pulling on the handle hard enough, Luigi managed to shut off the water, which stopped flowing through the pipe that Mario was trying to fix. Without the flowing water, Mario was quickly and easily able to replace the broken pipe.

"Phew! Glad that's over." Mario said. He and Luigi grabbed towels lying on a table nearby and started to dry themselves off. "I never expected a pipe to burst at our own house."

"I know." Luigi said. He then heard the phone ringing. "I'll get it."

Luigi finished drying off and ran up the stairs. When he got to the living room, he saw the telephone ringing and reached it. He picked up the receiver and spoke into it.

"Hello?" Luigi said as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Luigi." A female voice said over the phone.

"Oh. Hi Peach." Luigi said, recognizing the voice as Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Peach replied. "Are you and Mario busy right now?"

"Not anymore." Luigi said as he heard Mario walk up the stairs. "What is it?"

"Not much. I was just asking if you wanted to come over to the castle for a game of tennis. Things are kind of dull over here."

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"Peach wants to know if we want to play tennis with her." Luigi said.

"All right. I'd like to relax a little after fixing the basement." Mario answered.

"Sure. We'll be there." Luigi told Peach.

"Okay, see you there." Peach said. "Bye." She then hung up the phone as Luigi did the same.

-----------------------

Location: Princess Peach's Castle, Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario Bros. Dimension Time: Midday

It was a calm day at the red and white castle that was known as a landmark of the Mushroom Kingdom. The wind blew through the grounds in the front of the castle and could be heard lightly rustling the trees. Behind the castle, the sound of a ball bouncing could be heard behind the castle. In the back, there was a large garden filled with flowers and hedges. Some of them were arranged into artistic patterns. In this garden was also a tennis court. This was where the sound was coming from as four people were currently playing tennis.

On one side of the court were two of the tennis players, Mario and Luigi. On the other side were the other two players. One of them was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a pink sports top with matching shorts, pink tennis shoes, a blue broach oh her top, blue earrings and a gold crown on her head.

**PEACH**

The other one was also a woman but had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange sports top and shorts, orange tennis shoes, a white and blue flower broach on her top, white and blue flower earrings, and a gold crown with a flower emblem.

**DAISY**

As Mario hit the ball toward Daisy, she held her racket into the sky and flower petals were seen on it. As she hit it, flower petals were seen flying off the ball as it went past Mario and bounced out of the line.

"Forty- thirty." Daisy said with a smile on her face. On the side of the court, the score keeper flipped the cards on the scoreboard until it was changed so it stated that Daisy and Peach led against Mario and Luigi. The scorekeeper was what appeared to be a green dinosaur with a large nose, red spines going down its back, a white belly and wearing a red saddle and red shoes.

**YOSHI**

As Mario got the ball back, he threw it up into the air and hit it, serving the ball to Peach. She hit it back as the game continued. After more time of hitting the ball back and forth, Peach hit the ball over Mario's head, and it would land far from where Mario and Luigi would, giving them the point to win. Before it could hit the ground, Luigi threw his tennis racket past the where the ball would land then turned on the machine that was strapped to his back. Luigi brought his special ghost-capturing vacuum cleaner, the Poltergust 3000 for use in the match. He managed to capture the racket in the whirlwind of air the vacuum was sucking in, allowing him to swing the racket in the air to hit the ball back before the racket traveled back to him.

"Nice shot." Peach commented as she managed to hit the ball again after it came back to her. The ball came fast at Mario as he swung at the ball, only to miss and allow the ball to hit out of the court.

"Yoshi-yoshi-yoshi!" Yoshi said. The others couldn't normally understand what he said but they could usually get a general idea of what he was trying to tell them.

"Looks like we win. Good game, guys." Daisy said.

"Thanks. You were pretty good." Mario said.

Later, the five of them were walking through the courtyard. After the match, Peach and Daisy changed out of their sports outfits and were currently wearing long dresses. Peach's was pink in color while Daisy's was orange. Peach was currently holding her parasol, Daisy had a bag with her sports gear, Luigi still had his Poltergust 3000, and Mario had his water cannon F.L.U.D.D., which he thought of using in the tennis match, but decided not to at the last minute.

"It should be this way." Peach said. "Toadsworth set it up around here."

They turned a corner and found a picnic table set up with sandwiches, snacks, fruit juice, and a blanket with a pile of fruit, presumably for Yoshi. Yoshi immediately ran for the fruit and began gulping it down while Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy sat down at the table and began eating.

"It was nice of Toadsworth to set up lunch for us." Luigi said. "I don't think we had that much to eat back at our house."

"And if it weren't for all that fruit, we probably wouldn't have much to eat here." Mario said watching Yoshi continue to eat.

"I still remember the last picnic we had here." Peach said.

"What happened?" Daisy asked.

"The last time we were going on a picnic, Mario brought this large basket of food." Peach said to Daisy. "When he got there, Yoshi ended up eating everything, including the basket itself."

-------------------------

Location: Monitor Room, Smash Mansion, Smash Dimension

After finding what remained of the Subspace portal and coming to the possible conclusion that the Subspace Army might be making a comeback, Master Hand decided to check on the other dimensions for any signs of Subspace activity. He was currently looking at the Mario universe and was watching the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom having a peaceful lunch.

"Okay, nothing seems amiss here." Master Hand said, looking at the monitor. He then scrolled over to the rest of the garden when something caught his attention.

"Hm. What's this?" He said, looking at the screen.

----------------------------

Location: Peach Gardens- behind Princess Peach's Castle, Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario Bros. Dimension

In a part of the gardens, a person with what seemed to be a mushroom top on his head and wearing a blue vest, white pants, and brown shoes was watering a flowerbed with the garden hose he was carrying when he heard a strange noise not that far from where he was.

"What was that?" He said. Dropping the hose, he went around to the other side of the hedge where he heard the sound.

"Hello?" He called out, peeking around the corner. What he saw made him gasp, and then the next thing that could be heard was a loud scream from him.

Back at the picnic, the five friends' lunch abruptly came to a halt upon hearing someone scream.

"What was that?" Peach asked.

"It sounded like someone may have gotten hurt. I'm going to go check it out." Mario said. He then got up and began to run to the source of the scream.

"I'll go too. He might need help." Luigi said, as he stood as well. "We'll be right back." Luigi assured as he walked off.

"I should see if he is all right as well." Peach said, as she stood up, picked up her parasol, and followed Mario.

"You guys aren't leaving me behind!" Daisy said as she quickly got up and ran after the three.

Yoshi then looked at Daisy as she ran off and followed her. He then came back a second later, grabbed another melon, and then continued his pursuit.

Peach and the Mario Brothers were the first to reach the part of the garden where the scream came from. There, they saw the person tending the garden lying on the ground, bruised and out of breath.

"Toad!" Peach called out as she ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

Toad groaned a little and opened his eyes slightly. They then snapped open when he caught sight of a figure sneaking behind Peach.

"Princess! Look out!" Toad said. Peach looked behind her to see someone throwing an object at her. She jumped out of the way and the object passed through a hedge. As Peach and the Mario Brothers got a better look at the attacker, they were surprised to see exactly what it was.

"Is that… a Primid?" Mario asked.

Before the question could be answered, a swarm of Shadow Bugs came up the pathways in the garden and began forming into more Primids as the object the earlier one threw came back to him, revealing it as a boomerang. The Primids then started running forward and attacking. Mario, Luigi, and Peach started fighting back while Toad hid behind a nearby bush. As a Primid came at Peach, she pulled her parasol back and swung it at the Primid, sending it falling to the ground.

"I thought we beat the Subspace Army." Luigi stated. He jumped into the air and spun around, hitting any Primids around him with his fists.

"Tabuu must've recovered." Mario replied. He struck an attacking Primid with a flaming punch.

Soon, Yoshi and Daisy arrived where the fight was taking place. Yoshi gasped upon seeing the Primids, then immediately jumped into the fight. Yoshi began swallowing Primids and trapping them in eggs as he threw those eggs at the other Primids that were coming at him.

Daisy, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea what was going on. She saw all of these weird things walking around that she had never seen before while Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and even Peach, were fighting them with everything they had.

"Okay, what is going on here? Guys, what are these things?" Daisy asked her friends.

"Daisy, hide somewhere! These guys are dangerous!" Luigi shouted. However, this attracted the attention of some of the Primids, which immediately turned at Daisy and began approaching her. The Primids were unarmed, and as such were throwing punches at the princess, which she was managing to back away from easily enough.

"Hey! Whoa! Stop! What are you…? Oof!" Daisy said, when she finally got hit and fell to the ground. When Daisy got up, she had an angry look on her face.

"That's it! Now you're gonna get it!" Daisy shouted. She looked to the side and saw a rake lying by a flower garden. Daisy picked it up then held it with both hands.

"Bring it on!" She shouted. She then ran at the Primids and swung the rake at them, knocking a bunch of them down. As one of them went in to punch her again, she swung the rake and hit it in the head. Another Primid came forward and Daisy did the same move, knocking it out.

--------------------------

Location: Monitor Room, Smash Mansion

"This is what I was afraid happened. The Subspace Army really is back." Master Hand said as he looked at the monitor. He was currently watching as an army of Primids began attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, starting in Princess Peach's garden. He was watching as Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi were fighting against them. Even Princess Daisy, who was not even a Smasher, joined in on the fight.

He continued to watch as Mario just used a Super Jump Punch to defeat a couple of the Primids. However, Mario seemed to be getting tired and was caught not paying attention long enough to have a Primid hit him to the ground, though he did manage to get back up.

"They don't look like they're going to stop anytime soon." Master Hand said. "If this keeps up, they'll tire out and those Subspace creatures will defeat them."

After thinking for a moment, he continued. "This won't be the end of it either. Tabuu wouldn't settle for just taking over the Mario Brothers' dimension. Last time, he came after the Smash Dimension because it was like a bridge to other different dimensions. This time, it looks like the other way around. And he will probably go after the others soon enough. I need to do something."

Master Hand paused as he took another look at the screen and saw Mario and his friends now being swarmed by the Subspace creatures. "And soon."

-------------------------

Location: Peach Gardens

Mario and his friends were now surrounded by the Primids. They put up a good fight against them but eventually the heroes became overwhelmed by their numbers. Mario and Luigi were still holding fighting stances as well as Yoshi, and Peach was holding her parasol as was Daisy with the rake she picked up. Toad was currently hiding behind Peach.

"How'd there get to be so many?" Luigi said as they began closing in on the six of them.

"We can still get through this. We just need to…" Mario said as Daisy cut him off.

"Wait, what's that?" Daisy asked as she pointed to the part of the garden where their picnic was going on.

"It looks kind of familiar." Peach said.

"Let's try to get over there." Mario said.

With the Primids still closing in, Yoshi encased himself in an egg, and then began rolling into the crowd, creating a path as he knocked away the Primids like a giant bowling ball. The others soon followed the newly opened path through the crowd and stayed together as they ran back to the picnic area. When they got there, they saw what looked like a swirling blue vortex right on the other side of the clearing.

"Smashers." A voice called from the vortex. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi instantly remembered who that voice belonged to.

"Is that Master Hand?" Luigi asked.

"Huh?" Daisy said.

"I need you come enter this portal. Hurry before the Primids catch up with you." Master Hand said through the portal. As soon as he said that, the Primids came around the corner. The six friends then began running toward the portal. As they did, Mario grabbed F.L.U.D.D., which was lying near the table, and Luigi grabbed his Poltergust 3000. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi then ran through the portal.

"Don't leave me here!" Daisy yelled as she kept running.

"Me neither!" Toad shouted.

While she was running, Daisy, who didn't see where she was going, ended up tripping when her ankle got caught around the strap of her sports bag. She ended up throwing the rake into the air as she fell into the portal, with the sports bag still around her ankle.

The rake fell to the ground in front of the portal as it started to close. Toad looked back for a moment to see that the Primids were catching up with him. Unfortunately, he did not notice the object in front of him and ended up stepping on the front of the rake. The end of the rake stood on the ground as the handle flew up, whacking Toad in the face and making him fall to the ground.

"Ow. I thought that only happened in cartoons." Toad said rubbing the sore part of his forehead. He then looked on as the portal shrunk and disappeared in front of his eyes.

The Primids now had him surrounded as one of them charged up a gun glowing with purple energy.

-----------------------------

Location: Subspace Dimension

Tabuu had just witnessed this chain of events, from Mario and the others fighting against the Primids to them entering the portal. He did not seem happy about this turn of events.

"So, it seems Master Hand is bringing his forces together to stop me." Tabuu said, thinking. "Perhaps I should recruit some outside help as well."

------------------------------

Location: Bowser's Castle, on borders of Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario Brothers Dimension

In an area on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom was another castle. In contrast to the one belonging to Princess Peach, this castle was more sinister-looking and was surrounded by a moat of lava. A voice could be heard clearly from one of the rooms in the castle.

"No… No… No…" The voice said. The one speaking was a turtle-like creature with a large green spiked shell, yellow scaled skin with green around his face, clawed hands and feet, red hair, red eyes, and spiked bands on his arms and around his neck.

**BOWSER**

"No… Not this one… Or that one…" Bowser said as he threw several crumpled pieces of paper over his shoulder. At the moment, he was trying to come up with a new plan to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, defeat Mario, and make Princess Peach his. He came up with a few ideas so far, but did not like any of them, as indicated by all of the paper behind him that was starting to pile up.

He then looked up as someone else entered the room. It was a smaller version of Bowser with beady black eyes, regular black wristbands, a small ponytail of red hair, and a bib with a crayon drawing of a fanged mouth on it.

**BOWSER JR.**

"Hey dad. Whatcha doin'?" Bowser Jr. said to his father.

"Hey Junior. I'm just trying to think of a new plan to take down Mario, but so far, all these ideas stink on ice." Bowser said throwing another ball of paper over his shoulder.

"I hope you come up with one soon. Kamek is really starting to get on my nerves." Junior said.

"Oh there you are." Someone said as they ran up to Junior, out of breath. The person was another turtle creature. He was wearing a pair of round, thick glasses over his eyes, a blue robe and blue wizard hat. "I… have been looking… for you for… quite sometime."

"Sheesh, Kamek. Get any exercise lately?" Bowser chuckled.

"With all due respect sir, your son has been very unruly for the past few days!" Kamek said.

"Can you blame me? I can't stay cooped up in this place for long. I need action." Junior said. "When's something interesting gonna happen?"

As soon as he said that, a blast was heard as a vortex of dark energy opened up in front of the three. Soon the energy started to engulf the three currently in the room then another blast sounded as the three disappeared.

---------------------------

Location: Interstate 63, Diamond City, Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario Brothers Dimension- Wario Area

A helicopter was flying over the highway as a camera was being pointed outside filming the traffic on it. Inside the helicopter, a reporter for the Diamond City News was speaking into a microphone.

"Yes Ken. It seems there was another dispute at the offices of WarioWare Incorporated." The reporter said. "Reports have come in stating that Wario, the CEO of the local videogame company, is being chased through the city streets by a mob of his own employees, demanding monetary compensation for their hard work.

The camera keeps filming the highway as a large group of vehicles, some of them flying, went onto the highway.

"Now it seems that they are taking their chase to the highway." The reporter said, observing the chase. "Drivers are cautioned to drive carefully and avoid them. Police are also entering the highway in an attempt to settle the commotion."

At the front of the chase was a large yellow motorcycle with a bag of money strapped to it. The driver was a short overweight man with a large pink nose and a jagged moustache. He was wearing a blue denim jacket, a dark blue shirt, pink pants with a red belt, dark purple shoes, yellow fingerless gloves with a blue "W" on the backs, and a yellow and red biker helmet, with biker goggles and the same "W" on the front.

**WARIO**

"You ingrates aren't gonna take any of my money!" Wario yelled behind him. He was being chased by a girl on a moped, a bunch of people in a taxicab, a spaceship, two people riding on a hover board, and two people wearing jet packs. Not to mention the entire group was being followed by a bunch of police cars with wailing sirens and flashing lights.

The closest one to Wario, however, was a young girl riding on a flying broomstick. She had black hair in two large ponytails behind an orange hair band and was wearing a red and orange dress, an orange scarf with a skull button, black stockings, and red and orange shoes.

**ASHLEY**

"Ingrates? We're just taking our fair share, you cheapskate." Ashley said. She then took a magic scepter out of her sleeve and used it and cast a spell with it. A beam shot out from the scepter and engulfed the bag of money as it detached from Wario's motorcycle and began floating away.

"NO!" Wario yelled. He then took one of his hands off of the handlebars as he began digging through his pockets. "Come on! Gimme something to keep them from taking my money!"

He pulled out a broken Game Boy Advance, which he just threw over his shoulder. He then pulled a clove of garlic out of another pocket.

"I'll save this for later." Wario said as he put it back in his pocket. He then pulled out a round ball shaped creature with a fanged mouth and a bandanna covering the top part of its head.

"Yes! I'm finally free!" The creature yelled before Wario threw it over his shoulder.

"A-HA!" Wario shouted as he pulled the next item out of his pocket, a large gold painted horseshoe magnet with the magnetic poles painted red and blue. Wario held the magnet pointed behind him at the bag of money, while he kept his other hand on the handlebars. The magnet was very powerful, as it started to pull the bag of money back towards Wario.

"Oh no, you don't." Ashley said as she used more power to try to pull the money back towards her. It looked like a game of tug-of-war as Wario and Ashley kept pulling at the bag of money with neither of them letting up.

Neither of them noticed when dark energy began to circle around them. Then, in the next moment there was a large burst of energy as the two of them, and the bag of money, disappeared.

All of the other vehicles came to a stop, as did the police. They looked around for any signs of the two but found nothing.

"Where did they go?" One of the officers asked.

To Be Continued…

* * *

End of Chapter Notes

Location: Pizza restaurant in Daniel City

Lanette was sitting in a pizza restaurant as she received a personal sized pan pizza with ham and mushrooms and a lemon-lime soda. She then turned to the audience.

Lanette: "Yeah, I know this was a long chapter. It was actually supposed to be longer, but I thought I'd give you guys a break and save some of the other parts for later. It takes a while for us to update as is. By us, I mean me and the rest of the Daniel City Heroes."

She took a bite of her pizza before continuing.

Lanette: "This pizza is so good. Anyway, if you liked this chapter, let me know in a review. If you think it needs some work, I'm open to criticism. If you have any questions or comments about it, tell me in your review and if I decide to, I'll answer them in the next chapter. Okay, see ya later. I gotta eat before this pizza gets cold."


End file.
